


a cacophonous serenade

by ideare



Category: A Quiet Place (Movies - Krasinski)
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Free Verse, Gen, Lowercase, Nature, Poetry, Scene Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: water falls loud against the rocks,a cacophonous serenade of protectionin this new, quiet world.
Kudos: 3
Collections: The 100 Multifandom Challenge





	a cacophonous serenade

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this scene](https://film-grab.com/wp-content/uploads/photo-gallery/quietplace029.jpg?bwg=1551280583) in the film: https://film-grab.com/wp-content/uploads/photo-gallery/quietplace029.jpg?bwg=1551280583

water falls loud against the rocks,  
a cacophonous serenade of protection  
in this new, quiet world.

droplets spray against his face  
\-- comforting, cool and calm,  
but still his heart  
pounds.

distance muffles his voice,  
hardly heard against the din  
of noise in this corner of  
safety.

who would have thought something  
so loud could offer sanctuary  
in this new, quiet world?

the thrum of the waterfall leaves  
droplets of sounds ringing  
in his ears the entire

journey back.

reality sets in with distance.  
how to explain this to someone who  
wasn't there? yawping at the edge of a

great divide?

**Author's Note:**

> challenge: [100fandoms @ dw](https://100fandoms.dreamwidth.org)  
> prompt: 002. edge


End file.
